


Kinkmas Spiked Eggnog

by thatguywiththefaceOG



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Likes Butts, After Party, Aged-Up Character(s), Christmas Smut, Doggy Style, Drunk Sex, Drunken Flirting, Dubious Consent, Eggnog, F/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Undressing, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:33:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28154673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatguywiththefaceOG/pseuds/thatguywiththefaceOG
Summary: After a Christmas event at the bakery, Marinette and Chat Noir have a little too much eggnog.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	Kinkmas Spiked Eggnog

Eggnog, Marinette decided, tasted like crap. The buzz was nice though. The bakery was set up for Christmas. Tinsel and holly were hung over the counters, a decked out Christmas tree in the corner complete with presents. And while no Santa was present, Chat Noir was more than ready to fill that space. 

Earlier in the day, Chat Noir did a meet and greet with little kids at the bakery, complete with Santa hat. It was easy to get a superhero to make an appearance when they worked/date each other. Of course Chat had no idea she and Ladybug were the same person. Just as she had no idea who he really was under the mask. 

Although date is a strong word. He and Marinette just fucked sometimes. She tried to keep things simple. The bakery was closed and all the kids have gone home this cold December night. Chat took a giant swig of eggnog. “I love this stuff,” he said, face all red. 

“Is you say so,” Marinette said, slurring her words from the drunkenness. 

“Mari, I think you might be drink. I mean druk. I mean drunk.” 

“No Chat! You’re the drunk one.” Marinette slid down on her butt. “Stupid jeans. Made me fall.” Struggling, Marinette pulled her jeans and panties down. Failing as she kicked then off her. 

“Mari no! I can see your kitty.” 

“So? You’ve seen it losta times.” 

“It’s not proper, here in the bakery.” 

Marinette snorted. “Your penis says different.” 

Sure enough a very notable erection was visible in his tight leather suit. Mari rolled over on her stomach and stuck her ass out. 

“Come Chat. I know you like my tushy. Please fuck me.” 

Chat did love her tushy. He grabbed his bell and pulled it down. With much difficulty, Chat disrobed. His erection flopping, Chat made his way to his beloved. His claws grabbing her ass, he shoved his cock into her needy sex. 

He was too drunk to be gentle and she was too drunk to care. There fucking was fast and hard. Marinette came first, squealing with pleasure. Once Chat felt that he was close he pulled out and painted the butt he loved so much with his cum. Finished, he fell to his knees. Mari and Chat helped each other get up. As they made their way to the shower, she kissed his cheek.


End file.
